My Friend, My Love
by FlyHalf16
Summary: Ahsoka has been sent on a mission, which proves to be a challenge while Anakin isn't ready to except that she may no longer be his padawan. After they are reunited to save her friend, things start to change for both of them. As time passes, both start to realize just how much the other means to them. Will a new mission make things better or worse as feelings change and fears rise?
1. A New Mission

**Hi!  
>I'm rewriting my story My Friend, My Love, but the first two chapters are staying the same. I have made a different plot so I cut out one part or two.<strong>

**This is a Fanfiction about Ahsoka's new gain feeling. Love.**  
><strong>It's rated T just incase I decide to change anything.<strong>

**I DON'T OWN STAR WARS!**

It was a normal day at the Jedi temple only that the sun was shining wider and warmer then ever and those who stayed in the temple, mostly other Jedi and the Council heard a very loud "Noooooooooo" from now very known Ahsoka Tano.

"What was that?" Master Ti asked Obi-Wan.

"Master Ti, please check on Ahsoka and Master Skywalker. They must be in the training room."

Master Windu ordered Ti and she was on her way. In one way she was glad he sent her because she was the only one that understood Ahsoka and her maturing problem. Even though Ahsoka didn't want to admit it, she was different from the first time she meet Anakin.

"Don't scream like that." Anakin said as he stopped holding his ears.

"Why? That's exactly how you would react." Ahsoka said as she took advantage of Anakin's slow recovery and charged at him, only to be stopped by Anakin's blade pushing her back and him attacking back. She blocked him and backed away from a few of his charging blows. Their lightsabers clashed with each other ans they continued their 'dance'.

"That wouldn't be my reaction, Snips. That would be yours."

"No, Skyguy you got it all wrong. That would be EXACTLY your reaction not mine. I would be sad but I wouldn't scream like that."

"Yeah, you're right. Your reaction would be crying." Ahsoka just smiled and knocked him in the chest. To her luck Anakin didn't expect that, so he stumbled backwards and fell to the ground with his lightsaber flying from his hand and falling right in front of Ahsoka.

"It's so easy to defeat you." She said as she put her lightsaber on his neck almost touching it.

"What is going on in here!" Both of them looked at Master Ti standing in the doorway.

"Ahsoka. Why did you scream like that."

"I'm sorry master Ti. We were role playing." Ahsoka blushed looking at the ground as she continued.

"I apologize for my sudden behavior. Master and I were discussing about his reaction on..."

"That's not important." She was interrupted by Anakin's sore response.

"I think a differ and so does the Council..." Ti's expression softened.

"...But I can say it's personal. If you wish." Ahsoka's face brought up a smile.

"Thank you master Ti." Shaak Ti stretched her hand out to Ahsoka and she gladly took it.

"Come on. The Council wishes to speak to Ahsoka." Anakin's expression changed in an instant. Maybe this was it, maybe they will say her training is over. He didn't wanted though he hated to admit it . He has grown an attachment to Ahsoka. Unexplainable attachment. Something more than a friend and a padawan. It was... It was... Unexplainable.  
>She was with him for almost 3 years now.<p>

"Master, master. You coming?"

Ahsoka read his face that showed fear and sadness. She never saw her master like this. What was going on with him?

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Shaak Ti used this time to talk to Ahsoka about... well you know. She was very persistent. And that sometimes annoyed Ahsoka because she didn't feel comfortable talking about it. But to her luck the council Chambers were right in front of them so Master Ti had to stop and enter first. Ahsoka knew that Ti wanted only to help but she really didn't care about her body evolving. There were more important things than this. Like war.

"Master Skywalker, Padawan Tano. Good to see you two, it is." Yoda greeted. Anakin and Ahsoka bowed at the same time and Ahsoka started.

"Master you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Go to Codian Moon, you will. There negotiate a treaty, you must. Their help to win this war. we need."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but where do I come in?" Anakin asked with confusion clearly on his face.

"This mission is assigned to Ahsoka and only her. We think it's time for her to get her own mission."

"But masters, Codian Moon is on the other side of the galaxy, it's in the Galactic coalition in the Unknown Regions. One of the most dangerous and deadly places in the Galaxy."

"Skywalker, it is nice to see you have done your studies and remember them quite well, but I must ask why are you lecturing us about the planet and where it lays?" Windu was putting him down and Anakin grew tired of Windu's attitude towards him, but he kept in mind that Ahsoka is standing right behind him, worry written all over her face.

"I'm just saying you should give it a second thought. Ahsoka, I must say is very well skilled and is intelligent, but she's just a _padawan_. Don't you think that you are giving her too much freedom and responsibility? " He really cared for Ahsoka and he won't let her go that easy.

"We already have, Skywalker. She has her duties and unless she's hurt, she will continue with this mission. And that's finale. We all agree that with what Obi-Wan has told us and with what we heard, Padawan Tano is capable of handling this kind of mission. If there are to be any problems we shall take care of them, but until then... She _will_ leave immediately." it was like Anakin's words went into Windu's one ear and left the other. Anakin was frustrated Windu still treated him like a child and one day he will have his revenge he'll... No, he has to stop thinking like that.

"Anakin, I know how you feel right now, but trust me it's for the better. Let her prove herself worthy of wearing a title of the Jedi." Obi-Wan interrupted his though.

"I understand, but why like this. Why not just make her face the trials here." (**A/N: I always thought that the Jedi face their trials in the temple and clearly, I still do.)**

"Not all battles will be fought at home. She needs to get used to it." Windu said with his angry voice which made Ahsoka tapped her foot a few times, letting Anakin know that she was still there and listening to him.

After several feed backs Anakin had to back up.

Anakin was so angry at Windu and for some odd reason decided to take it out on Ahsoka. She knew that Anakin wanted to protect her, but Anakin didn't get it that she knew how he felt. In more than several ways they were alike. So when they exited the Chambers she didn't make up stupid questions like why, what and so on. She understood that they cared for each other more than others, but for months she felt strange around her master. Anakin took it out on Ahsoka by not talking to her the whole way back to their quarters like he wanted her to speak first. She had to admit by the way he sat down in front of the window looking outside, he was acting like a child and that worried her.

"Hey, Skyguy." He looked at her with sad eyes and a small smile. The cutest smile Ahsoka has every seen from her master. That told her to be careful about what she says because he was very down right now.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Sitting down next to him she made him turn to her.

"Snips, I know you'll be fine. It's just that maybe after this, you won't be my padawan anymore."

"It's Ok. We'll still see each other on missions. Just like you and Obi-Wan." He didn't speak so she continued.

"Look, master. This was going to happen sooner or later-"

"Why not later? Ahsoka, you're still my padawan. And for only three yeas. I was Obi-Wan's padawan for almost eight years, maybe even more."

"I know master, but that's different. I learned half of the things that you learned with Obi-Wan, in the temple... Look, I have to go, but when I get back you'll be proud of me and you'll feel fine." She got up and took her lightsabers from the table and rushed through the door to the hanger. Half way she thought about Anakin and decided to at least make him walk with her. In a way she did agree with him. Making her way back to her quarters felt awkward. What is Anakin asks her what is she doing back there? What if he says that he doesn't want to escort her to her starfighter?

"Hey, what are you doing back here? I thought you have a very important mission?"

"Yeah, I remembered that I didn't say goodbye."

"Thanks Snips. Very thoughtful. Well..." Things got awkward.

"Walk with me to the ship. Please."

"Ok, if you want. Let's go then." Anakin started making his way to the ship.

"When you get back we're going to have a day off. Ok?"

"Sure. I'll need some time off after this mission. Master Plo Koon said that this is a very important mission and that it will be very hard on me. But he believes that I'm up to it."

"Ahsoka. Do me a favor, Ok?" They both stopped at the same time and looked at each other's eyes.

"Sure."

"Try not to blow your head off because I won't be there to save you." Finally he made a smile, but it vanished just as it came.

"Very funny, Skyguy. You better not try and get in to trouble back here, because I still want the day off that you promised."

"Keep talking, Snips, keep talking..."

For Ahsoka the walk towards the hanger was taking longer than ever. Maybe because they were quiet, maybe because Anakin's aura wasn't very pleasant. He was trying to hide his sadness, but it was mostly written on his face. His eyes glued to the floor and his hands in fists. Ahsoka couldn't blame him. He was right to feel sad; she too felt the same way. They won't see each other for about a month, but he was overreacting._ Right?_ She didn't act like he is now, when he went on a solo mission. She was sad. Yes, but not that much.

And there are the hanger doors...

"Well master, I guess this is it. I...I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. No showing off, Ok. This is a very serious mission, and not to mention deadly."

"I know master." She stepped towards him and hugged him.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin quickly let go off Ahsoka when he heard Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stopped in front of Ahsoka and quickly glanced towards Anakin.

"Good, you're still here."

"Master Obi-Wan, you need me?"

"No, I just wanted to wish you luck and inform you that if you succeed this mission, the council will gladly consider your knight hood and we have agreed to tell you. So, be safe and we will see you after the mission. Oh, by the way if there is any trouble contact us immediately. You cannot risk this mission. Well that's about everything." By the time Obi-Wan finished Anakin was greener than ever. Luckily only Ahsoka noticed it.

"Thank you, master Obi-Wan. I appreciate your word in all off this."

"No thank you necessary. Now if you excuse me I have to return to the Council room, but don't worry on the cruiser we will contact you for further instructions." Anakin quietly watched him as he passed by. Ahsoka bowed slightly until Anakin pulled her up.

"You don't need to do that." he said, as he took her hand and started leading her towards the hanger doors. Ahsoka was surprised that Anakin Skywalker, her master and The Chosen One was holding her hand.

Anakin realizing what he was doing and sensing Ahsoka's surprise, quickly let go as they entered the hanger.

"Sorry." he whispered quietly.

"It's ok, master." Just as she said the word master, Anakin spun around and quickly corrected her.

"Anakin. From now on call me Anakin. You know how I HATE being called master. It makes me feel like I'm your master and your my..."

"Padawan?"

"My slave." it seemed to bring pain to him so Ahsoka questioned no further. She admitted that she knew little of her master's past, but she knew that slavery was a very sensitive topic to him and she wouldn't push it too far. Maybe if she did Anakin wouldn't want to talk to her for a while. She knew from the experience she had almost a year ago.

"Maybe after you get back we could..."

"Take a day off. I know, I know. You don't have to repeat yourself."

"Would you stop cutting me off! It's nice of you to remember what I said earlier, but that's not what I wanted to say. I wanted to say that maybe after this; on our day off we could talk about us."_ Us? Really? Are you that stupid?_

"Us? Master I'm confused, I don't..."

"Again, that's not what I meant. Us as in you talk to me and I talk to you about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" She asked with curiosity dripping from her tongue.

"Stuff."

"Well... We can talk now."

"No. Now's not the right time." he waved at her to give the bigger effect of his no. It didn't work.

"Oh, come on master. We have enough time and this seems to be the right time. What if I get injured or worse and I won't be able to talk to you." as soon as she said that, she regretted it. Anakin dropped his hands to hang by his side as his mouth looked like he was trying to catch flies. He slowly started to regain his posture and he spoke with a very quiet yet angry voice that could scare a Sith lord.

"Do not ever, ever again say something like that! Do you understand me!" he took his time to say every word clearly as day. Also, with each word his voice started to rise and soon every clone in the hanger heard him say the last sentence. All eyes turned to her as the blue ones off her master didn't even filch. After he took his eyes away from her, so did everybody else. She quietly apologized and looked at the ground. Anakin sensing her reaction quickly smiled. Ahsoka didn't buy it so he dragged her to the other, emptier side of the hanger, sat her on an empty gunship and sat beside her. After a minute of silence Anakin spoke first.

"If you want to talk, we can talk now. As you said, you have enough time."

"You start."

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Anakin moved to sit in front of her so that she could see his face better and he could see hers.

"I don't know."

"Well there has to be something you ever thought of asking me. As you know I am pretty interesting and open. People just have to ask."

"Oh, yes... You are _very_ open. Tell me everything about your past I don't know yet, and no secrets."

"Everything's a little bit much, don't you think?"

"Look master..."

"Anakin." he corrected her.

"Anakin. If you don't want to tell me, it's ok. I have to get ready anyway."

Ahsoka started to get up and walk past a shocked, on the ground sitting Anakin, but right after she passed him, in that split second, a firm yet gentle hand grabbed hers and slowly pulled her back. Ahsoka was so surprised that while being pulled back she stumbled. Anakin quickly caught her and slowly put her on the ground. After making sure she was ok and not hurt or anything he looked at her.

"I'm sorry if I pulled you back to harsh. The reason I wanted to talk to you is that I haven't talked to you as much as I think I should have. I'm sorry. If you want to, we can talk. I'll start."

Ahsoka slowly sat and listen to every little thing he had to say. Sometimes she would get confused and stop him to ask. He would laugh at her for asking silly questions, but he liked it. He liked that Ahsoka cared and that she was there to talk to. He told her how Qui Gon Jinn found him and tried to help him. How unpleasant Obi-Wan was at the time and how he met Padmé. Of course he let out that they got married 10 years later, but Anakin thought it was for the best that she found out another time.

**So... What do you think? Just a little beginning chapter... I hope you liked it.  
><strong>

**Don't forget: R&R.**

**And may the force be with you!**


	2. Codian Moon

**So this is the second chapter... I skipped the part where Ahsoka and her squad depart for Codian Moon. Ahsoka is doing a solo mission that might make her a Knight like she always wanted.**

**_Ever Jedi has a clone he or she likes the most and is his or hers favorite._**

**Enjoy, read and review.**

**Ahsoka's POV:**

I stood at the bridge of the cruiser as people worked around me. The Admiral was trying to contact the Jedi council on my orders. He called for someone as I stared out the front window looking for a way to get around the blockade that the Separatist had put up. They somehow knew that I was coming.

"General!" the Admiral called me. I motioned him to continue.

"I have contacted the Jedi council as you ordered and they wish to speak to you as well."

"About what?"

"Progress."

"We haven't made any. Yet." I turned around to look at the Admiral. Every clone on the bridge stopped what they were doing and looked at me, waiting for orders. I sensed their interest and question about the matter, but I calmed them down.

"Your orders stay as they are. Back to work."

Slowly I made my way to the round holotable where Obi-Wan, Master Windu, Master Yoda, Plo Koon and Anakin stood as holorecordings. Their faces were as any other day and I wanted to know what they needed me for.

"Padawan Tano, have you made any progress yet?"

The ship rocked a little and Anakin's face quickly turned worried.

"No master. We have discovered a blockade by the Separatists and are unable to start sending our troops down to the surface. All though the rocks that surround this moon don't make it any easier. There could be hundred of ships hiding behind them."

Soon after I explained the situation all of the Jedi turned worried, but Yoda showed it the least.

"Continue with this mission, you must. Reinforcements sending, we are." Yoda said as he pointed one of his small fingers at me.

"Yes. But you'll have to wait for them. Not every squadron of clones is available." Windu added.

"Why don't we make them available? My padawan's in danger and you plan to do so little about it." Anakin sourly cut in. Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Don't worry Anakin. Everything will be alright. Ahsoka can handle herself pretty well the last time I checked."

"Last time you checked I was with her!"

I lightly coughed to get their attention.

"As I was saying master Yoda. I never planned to back up. I just wanted to make sure you were informed. While we will wait for the reinforcements my man will continue searching for a hole in their blockade. After we find it, I'm sure we will, me and my best man shall make our way down to the surface while the Admiral and the others protect the ship and keep me informed of the situation up here. I will have the admiral send you a transmission when we find the hole and fly pass it. When we reach the surface of the Moon I will contact you personally and update my status."

"Very well. We will inform you when the reinforcements arrive." said Windu as he disappeared from the holoprojector. Master Yoda followed shortly after giving me a slight nod and Obi-Wan wished me good luck and the force to be with me. I heated talking so official and being in-charge was new to me, but I still needed to set my boundaries when and when not to use it.

"Be careful."Anakin said as everybody disappeared. You could clearly see that he wasn't happy with the report I gave.

"Don't worry master, everything is going to be ok."

"Maybe I could convince the council to let me join the reinforcements so that we could finish this together. If you want, of course."

"No thanks master. I'm grateful that you are willing to come, but I need to finish this mission on my own." the words I just said slightly hurt me because I knew how much that would effect him. I missed him, but I had to stay strong for both of us and not show it too much.

Everybody knew that my master had a hard time letting go and letting go of me would surly effect him. It would affect me to, but I can't stay his Padawan forever. I had a dream too.

"Well then... Continue what you're doing. Be careful. May the force be with you." he choked on every word he said and I sensed it even though he was trying to hide his shock and the disappointment from the fact that his Padawan did not need him.

I bowed slightly and flicked the holoprojector off.

"General, we found a hole in the enemies' blockade. We think you should see this." I quickly turned around and ran to the window that showed the blockade's movement and the blockade itself.

"What is it Admiral?" I asked as I stopped right in front of him. He quickly pointed to the right corner of the blockade and stated.

"There is where you and your squad can pass through, but you will need to be very swift."

"That's impossible. I have to get a whole battalion of clones down to the surface... We'll need a distraction. Admiral get all the available clones down to the hanger." I commanded as I motioned to two clones who stood behind me to follow. I quickly turned around to look at the admiral once again.

"Contact the council and tell them we have found the blockade and we are ready to fly to the ground."

"But haven't you just..."

"Yes." I cut him off and started walking in to the other direction.

We slowly made our way to the hanger. I kept rethinking my plan over and over again. I tried to find holes in it and tried to make them work. The plan would seem simple, making a diversion with a small group of pilots attacking on the left so that me and my team could slip through the blockade. What if they see us or attack the cruiser? There were a million questions of what if going thru my mind and I couldn't make up a better plan. We would just have to stick to this one.

I quickened my pace so that the two clones that were following me almost ran. I ordered them to gather the clones in the hanger as fast as possible so that we could put our plan in to action. Soon all the clones I knew that were on board, except for the officers on the bridge, were in the hanger, I began explaining our plan of action.

"Alright. We have ran into some truble, so I have came up with a new plan. We'll split into two groups. The smaller one that will be made out of five or six pilots will create a diversion so that the other, bigger group will make our way to the surface. Group one, you're with me and I warn you, we'll need to be quick if we want to get pass the blockade unnoticed and..."

I couldn't help but hear one trooper of my squadron comment on my plan.

"Why don't we just go straight through them? Those droids wouldn't know what hit them."

"Because trooper, if you don't want to be blown to pieces, I suggest you listen to my plans and follow them. Oh, and I see your bad at calculating. Practice on that." I said as I made my way to my starfighter. I needed to prepare it for the upcoming battle.

The trooper that commented on my plan was Rebel Base. We get along really well. He and I go way back to the first time I became a youngling of a higher class. I accidentally bumped in to him when he was on guard duties. I was weeks away from being made in to a Padawan and I didn't even know it then. I was the best in my class, my Togruta instincts helped a little, but it was mostly my capability with wielding a lightsaber and that I was very strong with the force that got me to where I am so fast. Not as strong as my master, but I'm getting to it. I remember the very first day I saw him. My shuttle landed on the landing platform of the Jedi temple and on a platform close to mine a boy walked across it. He had brownish blond hair and he seemed to be 9 years old. I was just 3, but I remember how the chancellor spoke highly to him. I was a bit jealous because nobody greeted me. I also remember that Master Plo Koon lightly pushed me along, but right before I completely turned around I saw the boy smile at me and wave.

The complaining of my R7 awoke me from my day dreaming and I stared at the droid that was being lowered into my starfighter. Before I could say anything to the droid, my communicator started beeping violently.

"This is General Tano. What seems to be the problem?" I asked in to it.

"Your squadron is ready and so is the second team. You may leave when ready." said the Admiral from the other side.

"Have you contacted the council and let them know of..." I was cut off.

"Yes."

"Good. Thank you Admiral. We'll be leaving in ten minutes."

All the clones around me quickly positioned themselves next to their fighters and after I gave the signal everybody jumped in.

"Alright men, let's show them what we got!Everyone form a V formation behind me." I shouted through our communicators.

"Let's blow something up!" Rebel Base.

"Slow down. That's not what I meant. Stay in the V formation and let's go!"

We separated from the smaller group and made our way to the hole. So far so good. The smaller group seemed to make enough noise for us to continue, but Rebel Base excited the V formation and flew to the smaller group. He was always the one to do such things... And I had no idea why, but he always got away with it.

"Rebel Base, what the hell are you doing!" I couldn't believe I just cursed, but Rebel Base just risked our whole operation!

"Ahsoka, is everything alright?" I heard my master ask. Admiral must have connected his holoprojector to my frequency.

"Yes, yes. There's just a change of plans. Men, let's go help Rebel Base before he blows himself up."I said as I turned my starfighter around. My master and the men on board the cruiser were shocked. That brought a smile on my face, not because I want them to be scared or anything. I had a trick or two up my sleeve.

**Third person's POV:**

Ahsoka dodged a few blasts and her men continued to the position where the second group with Rebel Base was struggling to deflect the shots fired from the enemies' battle ships.

"We're taking second squad to the surface with us." Ahsoka yelled through the speakers.

"And we're going right through the blockade here." Anakin and the other council members that listened to the conversation were shocked. All they could do was to hopelessly wait for her next move.

"I'm hit, I repeat I'm hit!" she yelled after minutes of silence. Her starfighter suffered form one of the enemies' droid fighters. She was able to lose him, but a few others slowly caught up with her. Rebel Base was able to clean her rear and she focused on her front.

"It's okay, for now. Boys, give me an I formation and let's bust this party. Admiral start moving the cruiser backwards, turn it around and go to light speed."

When she said that everybody went silent. Everybody knows what she means with this command. They were supposed to leave her and her squad to fight alone because after passing the blockade they were trapped. When she took the first look of the blockade she knew what would happen.

They would send their fighters after them, but they would destroy the cruiser before doing that. Bringing reinforcements would be a waste of money and time because the Separatists are known for their invincible blockades.

Everybody seemed to make peace with her decision, but Anakin broke the silence that echoed through the Jedi council's chambers and Ahsoka's cruiser.

"Ahsoka, no! Turn around and come back to the cruiser!"

"Sorry master, but I can't... Men get ready to break through." Ahsoka said as she got a private transmission from the admiral.

"General, the council requests that you connect to them through the holoprojector."

"Fine. I'll keep you connected just in case." Ahsoka said as she clicked some switches and a miniature Jedi council with Anakin appeared before her.

"Padawan Tano, sure of your decision, are you?"

"Yes master...Ahhh... Rebel Base get behind me... They have sent shooters after us... Let's shake them off... I'm afraid I can't do anything else.." there was a lot of static and for a minute she disappeared. Anakin was held back by Obi-Wan and Plo Koon who got from their seats the second that Ahsoka's connection got static.

Ahsoka was able to regain both connection with her squad as her connection with the council.

"Squad, watch your flank, they're sending their fighters... Follow me, I got a plan."

"Sir, there is a big problem. Everyone take the V formation." everybody heard Rebel Base shout thru the communicator.

"Right, Rebel Base you take the lead." Ahsoka commanded as she detached herself from the front and waited for the squad to turn around. She had a plan how to shake those fighters off. They would turn around so it looked like they were retreating, but actually they would just circle one of the rocks and pass through the blockade's hole.

"Admiral, you need to leave now!"

"Ahsoka are you sure this plan will work?" Obi-Wan interrupted.

"I can only hope."

"Then don't go through with it. Get back on the ship and come home." Anakin cut in as Ahsoka reappeared.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan quietly tried to calm him down.

"Master, I can't do that. I present the reinforcements of ground assault. I can't let them down. No man will die for nothing... Alright, so far so good. Let's try and brake through."

"General, we have jumped to lightspeed."

"Finally, at least someone is listening to me. Good job Admiral. Squad, form a V backwards formation. I'm breaking through first."

The council and Anakin heard a lot of blasts and some cursing from Rebel Base over the next few minutes and when everything went silent Anakin's worry blew past the safe line.

Suddenly they heard cheering over the communicators and Ahsoka again came into view. She looked relived and happy.

"We are approaching out destination and will begin out landing procedure. Great work men. We have no loses, the first and the second squad is safe and will soon be ready to continue."

"Great job, Padawan. Rest for now and be ready to continue tomorrow."

"Thank you master Windu. My squadron... Happy to... That." the frequency started transmitting static, but this time it was much more frequent. It cut of almost every second word she said.

"Padawan Tano, we shall discuss this later. There seems to be a problem with the transmitter."

"I'm... Master Win... I... Hear you... Call back... Time... We'll..." the transmission ended and Anakin was greener than ever before.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The Separatists seem to be blocking our transmissions. The only thing we can do now is wait for her to try and contact US. For now the meeting is over." and with that Windu raised from his seat and slowly excited the room with two more masters. At the end Anakin and Obi-Wan were the only ones who stayed in their places. Obi-Wan could feel from the force that Anakin wasn't taking it too lightly. He collapsed into the seat behind him and stared into the sun.

"Anakin..." as he said Anakin's name, he looked at him and Obi-Wan couldn't help, but lost his words at the sight before him.

"Anakin..." he continued.

"Is this an attachment?" Anakin couldn't help but smirk.

"And what if I told that it is? Would you school me about attachments? Would you go tell the council?"

Obi-Wan just looked at him from across the room before looking outside and shook his head.

"No. No, I wouldn't do any of that. You're a grown man and I think you can make the decisions on your own. But remember what I told you a long time ago and what I'll tell you now. The code isn't wrong Anakin, but that doesn't mean it's right. And the other way around." with that he too made his way back to his quarters, leaving Anakin surprised by his words. He never thought that Obi-Wan wan would agree with him.

He stared into the sky of Coruscant and wished that Ahsoka would return safely.

**So, that is it for now.**

**R&R and may the force be with you while you do so!**


	3. First Week

**Let's start.  
><strong>

**I am SO sorry for the delay, but I hope you like this chapter and that with it I have made it up to you.**

**Enjoy, read and review.**

**Ahsoka's POV:**

It has been a week since our squad landed on the moon and we weren't making good progress. We have also been having a hard time connecting the council since the Separatists have been blocking everything. Every single time we connect them we have to finish quickly or get disconnected in the middle of a sentence. I could feel that Anakin was very worried about me.

We are all stressed out and this mission was getting harder and harder. The people who lived here, mostly humans, didn't seem to care about the Republic or The Separatists, which meant that they needed to be convinced that joining the Republic would be the right thing to do since the Separatists are evil and would only enslave them. There are these strange wild beasts, called reek, that keep chewing on our supplies and they aren't making things any better.

The primary terrain on this moon is mostly plains and the most interesting point on this moon are reek ranches, but they are not that interesting as people say.

I've been in my room ever since we got here. At first I was so happy and relieved that we passed the blockade, but things were getting worse than at the beginning. There is no one to talk to except clones, but they don't understand. They are solders, meant to not have feelings but really they weren't much different from the Jedi. They all didn't allow love or any other attachment.

I listened as my breathing suddenly came to a halt. I heard laughter from the other side of the room where Rebel Base must be joking around with the others. I wondered how could he be so calm and reckless at the same time. It seemed to me that I was tenser than others.

I slowly got from my seat and started walking towards my room. Every single time I thought about Anakin, I feel my heart tighten and I seem to miss him more than usual.

I took a report from my table and sat on the bed. I slowly opened it as if I was afraid something will jump out. I took an odd liking pencil that a native gave me and studied it for a while. It looked like a thousand year old pencil the Togruta people used a long time ago, before they joined the Republic. The color of it was silver. It had something written on the purple cover and the words stood out. If you trace your finger above it, you could feel them.

I slowly lowered it towards the paper and I started writing our progress, failure, loses and so on. It took me about half an hour to get it all down on that paper and I couldn't help but stare at the numbers and words in front of me.

**Third person's POV:**

"General, we have a problem and would need your presence up here, immediately." she awoke from her trance and closed the book. She responded with a quick right away and stormed out of the room.

The Separatists where building a base far from where Ahsoka and her men stood and were sending their troops down to the surface.

"It seems that the Separatists have decided to bring their reinforcements to the surface instead. Should we contact the council and inform them of our new status?"

"Do you think we can keep the connection going for that long?"

"I think we may have a chance. They are too busy with that." the officer said as he pointed to the direction of the enemy.

"Ok. Let's do that." Ahsoka said as she turned to the holotable. This time only Master Windu, Master Yoda, Obi-Wan and Anakin appeared.

"Padawan Tano? Out communications aren't being blocked anymore?"

"No, they still are, but right now they seem to be too busy with landing their forces than anything else."

"Well, this will be harder than expected. We will try to sent the first part of the reinforcements as soon as possible. You continue and update on your progress."

"Too difficult, this mission seems. Want to retreat, do you?" Master Yoda asked while slowly rubbing his chin. Obi-Wan and Anakin stood silent and listened to everything. Ahsoka seemed a little surprised at what Master Yoda said, but maybe it was true. Maybe she wasn't ready. She bowed her head in defeat.

"No, master. I'm afraid that even if I would want to retreat I can't. Our forces aren't as strong as theirs, we would be killed in a minute, but I wish to make a request if you don't mind."

"What can we do for you, Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan wan asked.

"If my master still wishes, I would like him to join the reinforcements so that he could join the fight."

"Finally." Anakin said under his breath. His eyes sparkled and Ahsoka slightly rolled her eyed

Master Windu and Obi-Wan nodded while Anakin seemed happy and Master Yoda thinking.

"Very well, he will join you in about a week."

"In a week? That's..." she was cut off as the masters disappeared.

"I think we have a problem." the officer said. Ahsoka couldn't help but growl. Those Separatists are starting to annoy her.

Ahsoka watched as the alarm started beeping. There seemed to be a breach in the lower level of the base. Some reeks must have gotten through the wall they putted up. Everybody, including Ahsoka started running towards the breach to get rid of the problem.

"Caylan! Keep watch, would you?" Caylan was one of the humans that lived on this moon. They have met each other when Ahsoka and her men were scouting the area. He wanted to help them and convince the people to join the Republic.

"No way! I'm not letting you have all the fun. Make Rebel Base keep watch." Ahsoka couldn't help but smirk. Rebel Base stood right behind him with a sickened look on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you did not just say that I should stay here, did you?"

"No, he didn't. You're coming with me. And you..." she pointed to Caylan.

"You're going to stay here and keep an eye out for trouble."

"Do you expect any?" Caylan asked.

"Yes, I do. Now, let's go." before she could say anything to Rebel Base about being less reckless, he was already out the door.

As they made their way to the lower levels of the base a couple of clones passed them, heading into the same direction. Ahsoka would much rather keep them away from reeks since they have already killed 24 of her men in a way like this one. The clones were pretty helpless since their weapons couldn't harm the reeks as much as a lightsaber could.

**Anakin's POV:**

I stated at Ahsoka and her reaction when she suddenly vanished.

"We have lost the connection, again." Obi-Wan turned around and faced me.

"You should better get ready." I nodded as I started walking out the door. Obi-Wan followed and grabbed my shoulder when we were outside the war room.

"Be careful."

"I will be. Thank you for not telling the council about you know what. It means a lot."

"No worries, that's what brothers do. Anakin, just be aware of the fact that she may not return your feelings."

"Thank you. I haven't thought about that. If she doesn't return my feelings I don't know what I'll do."

"Well if she doesn't, I'm always here for you and you can come around anytime."

"Thanks Obi-Wan." I bowed and went to my awaiting ship. We weren't heading of the planet for at least five hours, but I'll be ready by then.

**Ahsoka's POV:**

"Good, we scared them off. Let's head back to the bridge, Rebel Base."

"Sir!" I heard a clone behind me and quickly turned around to see him holding a half ripped bag in his hand. "They've gotten to our food supplies. What should we do?"

"Nothing. We'll have to get through it somehow, keep low on the lunch time?"

"Why don't we go after them? They stole almost all the food!" I looked at Rebel Base and raised my eye marking.

"Really? You want to fight an animal?"

"Yeah, why not! I would beat the snot out of it!" he punched into midair and I laughed.

"I'm sure you would, but you want to pick a fight with an ANIMAL?" he looked at me like I was speaking a whole new language and I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind. Let's get going." this time I turned around and didn't stop. He eventually caught up to me and I smiled. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Wha-?"

My communicator started beeping and I quickly answered. "This is Ahsoka. What's up?"

"General, we have a problem!"

"What kind of a problem?" Rebel Base cut in.

"The Separatists have a new weapon they wanted to try out."

"On who?"

"Us. You must come to the bridge immediately, we-" I heart static and as if someone was trying to pull the communicator out of the man's hand.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka! Hello, can you hear me!" I heard Caylan yell so loud that I had to cover my headtails. "Yes, I can hear you! Stop yelling!"

"Oh, ok. I went a little scared back there. Anyway, they have this device that affects us the most."

"Us? The most? I don't get you... What are you trying to say? I don't feel anything."

"Not us as in you and me, but as me and the Codian Moon people. Now I have figured out what that purple gas meant." my face went pale.

"What kind of gas? When? Did you inhale it?"

"Yes... We all did. A few days before you came... the Separatist must have flooded the entire Codian planet with this gas. It must be somehow connected to their weapon."

"W-what?... How does it affect you?"

"...Ugh... C-come up here!" I turned to look at Rebel Base, who stood still and looked at me. "Let's go."

He started running and I soon followed. We passed a few clones who made room for us to pass and a clone or two started running with us. "What's up?"

Rebel Base turned his head to his right and told the wondering clone the situation. I was too busy worrying about Caylan and quickened my pace. As I and the others finally entered the bridge, the first thing we saw was Caylan laying on the floor and he didn't look good. He was holding his stomach and he turned from purple to green. I quickly knelt beside him and checked his temperature. His big blue eyes opened and he looked desperately at me. There was a tear running down his cheek and I quickly wiped it away. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." I whispered and looked at the clone medic.

"Why is this happening? What's in that weapon that's making him act like this?" the medic couldn't come up with an answer so I looked back at Caylan.

"Ahsoka..." I took Caylan's extended hand into mine and leaned forward, towards him. "It's... It's the invisible waves they're sending... It's making our bodies act this way... It's making our bodies work in a different way than we are used to. Because of the gas... It must have had something in it. I've seen this before."

"Why? What can we do to stop it? Is there a cure?"

"Yes, but it's not on this planet... You need to make the antidote from the leaves of a Fungus plant... from Felucia, the water of Kamino, a hazel from... an unknown tree in the tropical forests of Kashyyyk and... much more."

"Unknown tree... How can I get the rest?"

"There's a book in my room. My family had it for generations... It will give you the names of the ingredients and..." his head suddenly dropped.

"Caylan! Caylan! Stay with me." the medic told Revel Base to move me away, but I fought him and tried to stay by his side. The medic started giving CPR and everything started going in slow motion as my vision got fuzzy. I could hear people talking and yelling in slow motion but the only thing I could focus on was Caylan's lifeless body on the floor, until I lost consciousness.

I woke up in my room and on my bed. I immediately jumped up and tried to make out my surroundings in my room when Rebel Base walked in. His helmet in his hand and one of his battle scars pointing at me. He got that one from a fight with Ventress. One of the few who survived her attach on the base he was in charge of. He smiled lightly and walked over to me.

"Oh, you're awake. We were scared for you back there, kid. In one second I am yelling at you to calm down and in the next you're on the ground laying motionless, just like Caylan."

"Caylan. How is he? Is he alive?"

"Is he alive? Of course he is. He's in coma, however. The medic told me that he'll need special attention and that we would need to hurry if we want to get that antidote, because he won't be able to survive for long." he moved his eyes to the floor and I immediately knew he had bad news with him.

"What is it?" he looked back at me and I stared at him.

"If we don't hurry up he might die in a month."

"Might? Might? What does that mean?"

"He can die a lot sooner, but we can only hope for the best." I felt my heart break. Caylan was my friend. Even though we only knew each other for a week now, we felt more connected then me and, I don't know... Barriss. There was just something that attracted me so much to him, and I most definitely knew it wasn't love or anything. I looked at the ground as Rebel Base sat down on my bed. "What now?"

"I can't let him die. If my master comes for me in a week and we leave then, then maybe we can travel to all these planets and get the ingredients for the antidote."

"Travel to all the planets? No way. There won't be enough time. How about if we get a group and each of them go get an ingredient from a planet?"

"No, they have to be fresh."

"So? What of we freeze them to stop the aging process?"

"I doubt that will work."

"We can try."

"And what if we fail? What then?"

"I don't know." I rubbed my temples mostly out of frustration towards the situation and not Rebel Base.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Caylan?"

"In the medical room seven." I nodded and moved towards the door. Rebel Base followed closely behind and we entered Caylan's room five minutes later. He was laying on his back, motionlessly and I moved to him and grabbed his hand to check the pulse. It was there and it was beating in a normal rate. I sat down on an empty chair next to me and listened to the machine he was plugged on to. I only misses one thing; Anakin padding me on the shoulder and telling me that everything will be ok and that I did what I could.

**Third person's POV:**

Anakin. She totally forgot about him. With all the stress, she needed someone to help her. She looked around and came to a conclusion. She will finish this mission before Anakin arrives and with that, make him proud. She stood up, scaring half of the population in the room and quickly turning towards the door. Before she moved, she turned back to Caylan and promised that she will save him.

"Where are you going?"

"Maybe we don't need to go to all of these planets. Maybe the Jedi temple's medbay has something like the antidote."

"You still haven't told me where you're going."

"Caylan's room. I need to find out the name of other ingredients and the name of the antidote."

"And what then?" She turnEd around and raised her eyemarking at Rebel Base. "I'll think of something."


	4. Reunion

**Been a long time no see, so here is the new chapter.**

**Ahsoka's POV:**

The week came around quickly and Caylan wasn't getting any better. I stared out the window of the medical room in which Caylan has been placed in and I took a brief moment to look at him. His chest slowly rose and fell as he inhaled and exhaled, and I turned my head back to the window.

I found out about the ingredients that I need to get, but I and Rebel Base are still in conflict about how to get it all in two weeks. His idea was good, but the only problem was that we would have to fly back to Coruscant and that would take a lot of time. My idea was that we leave immediately and travel around the galaxy till we find it all and then go back to Coruscant.

Our transmissions are still being blocked, but our status hasn't changed since we were somehow able to destroy the Separatist's weapon. Rebel Base and I both took a squadron and I attacked it from the left and he attacked it from the right. At first I didn't really know what to expect until I saw it. It was huge and it had a huge transmitter that stood out and was pointed into our base's direction while the thing itself was placed into a three meters deep hole.

We bombed it after we were able to destroy its shield and get pass the thousands groups of battle droids and five tanks. My number of loses was nothing in comparison to Rebel Base's. We both reached less than a hundred loses and Rebel Base was somehow able to retrieve the blueprints for the weapon.

My squadron was the first to enter the enemy's area and the last to leave. There was just one problem. Even though we have destroyed the weapon, Caylan and the rest of Codian Moon people are still infested and in great pain, some are even in coma. Like Caylan.

"General, you are needed at the head of the base. General Skywalker is in need of assistance." a clone entered the room and I quickly turned around to look at him in shock.

"Skywalker? Here?" the clone nodded and I ran out the room like I was trying to escape quick fire while smiling.

I entered the bridge and looked at the almost empty room in front of me and tried to scout for that familiar face among those who were present.

"Ahsoka, get to your Starfigher. We are going to escort the reinforcements to the Moon's surface." my smile evaporated after Rebel Base broke the silence.

"They aren't here yet?" I turned around and looked at him. He quickly removed his helmet.

"Umm, no. You can see for yourself."

"General!" another officer approached me. "Your fighters are waiting."

"Thank you, but I'll wait here."

"What?" Rebel Base looked at me and after I gave him my serious look, saluted and left.

"What should I-?"

"Maybe I'll need it later." I turned around and faced the holotable. "Get me on Green2's frequency."

The officer nodded and punched in a few numbers. After some static a clone's head appeared before me.

"General!" I turned around and faced the owner of the voice. "What is it?"

He came to me and whispered something into my ear. "What!"

I looked at Green2. "There's a battle going on above the planet?"

"Yes sir."

"Thanks, Green2. I'll be joining you in a moment." Green2 nodded and I turned towards the clone behind me. The one who brought me the news. "Is my starfighter still ready?"

The clone nodded and I started running past him. I made my way to the hanger and tried to get there as fast as possible. After I entered thruough the hanger doors, I saw my Starfigher being lifted into the air. "Wait! I need that!" since there was no time to lower it, I just jumped up and landed in my seat with a little help from the Force.

"Are you ready to kick some butt, R7?" a few beeps in return were enough for me and I quickly recognized that this wasn't R7. "Where is R7?"

An officer approached me. "He was needed on the bridge. Should I get him for you?"

"No, there's no time." I checked my fighter and flew out the door with an R5 unit in the place where R7 was supposed to be.

I quickly caught up to Rebel Base and took the lead.

"Squad, from a V formation behind me and let's bring them home."

"This is Green2. I'll try and establish a connection between us and them."

"Ok, give me a private frequency number for me and General Skywalker." I flicked a few numbers and we flew out and towards Anakin and his squadron.

"Yes sir." I flew past a tall Separatist's scouting tower and five fighters were sent after us. Rebel Base dogged my every move and we soon flew into a heated battle between the Separatist's cruisers, their fighters and the Republic cruisers and Skywalker's squadron. I quickly entered Anakin's frequency and flew next to him.

"Nice to see you Snips." I laughed and we deflected a shot from the enemy. I made a sideways turn and Anakin flew right under me so we saw each other for a brief moment.

"Same here. I see that you are having problems. Is there any way I can help out?"

"Yeah, watch my back and your front!" I didn't quite understand till I looked in front of me. Five fighters were coming at me and I quickly moved between two of them, but they quickly came around and started firing at me. One of the shots hit my left wing, which has already been hit before. A clone came to take a quick look at it and gave me the status.

"General Tano, you have a bump on your Starfighter. Your engine is overheated because of the lack of space the bump caused. If you don't shut it off-"

I ignored the comment and continued to move in the battlefield. After our forces were strongly overpowering the Separatists's, I stopped for a moment so that Anakin could catch up.

"Master, I think it's time for you to meet the surface of this Moon."

"Right behind ya, Snips." I looked at him and he quickly nodded, giving me permission to continue.

"Squadrons, connect and form a double V formation behind me and Skywalker. Rebel Base you-" I heard static through the communicator and in the next second Rebel Base was in front of me and on his way down to the surface with a broken wing.

"Rebel Base! Green2 take my position while I go after Revel Base... the rest of you stay in formation and follow Green2." I detached myself from the group and started flying towards Rebel Base. "Ahsoka, wait. I can help you!"

"No need, master. I can take care of it."

"Actually, you can't. Your engine is _overheated_ and going to blow up soon. Let me go after him."

"No." I saw my master come up behind me and I quickly speeded up. "Dammit, Ahsoka! Why are you speeding up?"

**Anakin's POV:**

"I'm no- it's not me anymore... My engine... Overheated... Something..." I heard static through the communicator and decided to act. "Ahsoka, do you trust me?"

"Wha-?... Yes... Do."

"We are already in orbit, so the only way to save you is by getting you out of your Starfigher."

"What do you want me to do?" I moved my Starfighter right behind hers.

"When I tell you to, you jump out of your Starfighter and I'll catch you." I could feel her hesitation through the force, but there was no time for it now.

"Ahsoka, you must trust me on this."

"What about Rebel Base?"

"Your Starfighter is broken, my radar says that he's landed on the surface, safely." she sent a wave of security to me and I felt relived.

"When?"

"When I tell you to. First thing you need to do is open the cockpit." I looked infront of myself and saw Ahsoka's hands slowly lift the glass above her head. "Good girl. Now just trust me and jump up as high as you can."

"Wait. Where am I supposed to land?" I stopped lifting the window above and looked around myself. "I-I guess you'll have to land, um, in my lap."

I felt like an idiot saying that. "You can't be serious."

"Well, if you have a better idea, please share it with me." it all became quiet for a minute. "Alright."

I waited till she unstrapped herself and saw how she slowly lifted her body. "Jump!"

I moved my Starfighter a little closer and upwards. I lifted my hands and levitated her into my arms. "You're safe now."

"Can you make this thing go faster, I'm extremely uncomfortable." I closed the window and wrapped my arms around her so that I could reach the controls. Our positions were extremely uncomfortable and her headtails draped over my shoulder. I inhaled her beautiful scent and looked at her beautiful and exposed back. She tiled her head backwards and stabbed me with her pointy horns in the cheek. This position was even more uncomfortable, but she thought that she could help me and move herself out of the way so that I could see what was going on. I took a small peak inside that tear shaped hole she had above her chest. It didn't expose much.

I'll admit that after my talk with Obi-Wan I became less aware of my actions towards Ahsoka or anything Ahsoka related, so I was most defiant when I felt a sudden pressure in my lower half. I closed my eyes trying to prevent myself from looking down at her chest again and hoped for her to not realize what was just happening. To my bad luck she moved her head away from my shoulder, straightened up and arched her back. She moved her right hand to the side of her leg and started rubbing it slowly, not realizing that she was also rubbing my leg as well. After a minute or two I finally broke down. "Could you stop doing that, please?"

She turned her upper half towards me, sending a weird reaction into my lower half again, and raised her eye markings. "Why? Does it bother you, master?"

"Yes." without another word, she turned back around and waited for us to land back on the Moon. After we did, she opened the cockpit and jumped out, using the force to help her. Her weight finally stopped pressing down on me and my lower half. I waited till everybody cleared out and closed the cockpit again. Luckily it was soundproofed and I felt my frustration getting to me as I hit the panel and screamed. How could I have been so reckless and stupid! Now she won't want to talk to me and it's all my fault! Damn this feeling, damn this stupid- "Master?"

I lifted my eyes from my hands and looked at the curious and scared face of hers. I lifted the glass yet again. "I-"

"Master we need to talk about something important." I felt horrible as I waited for her to spit out the topic of our conversation. "Caylan's dying."

"Who?" I felt more confused than ever. Who was this Caylan?

"He's a local. His village had been burned down by the Separatists and he decided to join our group since day 1. We became friends and I felt a really strong connection between us. The Separatists made this machine that sent some kind of radioactive... Something, that poisoned Caylan. We need to make an antidote but we need the ingredients,which are hard to find since there are from all over the galaxy."

"Let me guess; you need my help, right?"

"Yes." I jumped out of the fighter and pushed Ahsoka along. "We'll talk about this later, ok? Right now I just want to eat something, if you don't mind."

"Not at all and I'll gladly join you, but we need to be quick." I felt as if she totally forgot about our little... My little accident, but I liked it.


	5. Depart and Land Again

**This thing is finally up and I'm so so so sorry for the delay! I hope that it was worth your wait and that I didn'tl let you down with it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Third person's POV:**

Anakin sat in front of Ahsoka and Rebel Base as they continued with cutting each other off. "Yeah, but-"**  
><strong>

"The point is that-"

"If we do it quick enough-"

"If we do what she said-"

"We can make it back in time!" Ahsoka yelled, shutting up Rebel Base and getting the attention of everyone in the mess hall, as well as Anakin. Her lekku stripes darkened as a few clones marched her way and stopped at their table to see what was going on. "Sorry."

"Let me repeat in my own words to see if I get you right... You." he pointed to Rebel Base. "You want us to land on Coruscant and gather a team so that each member can travel to one planet and then reunite on Coruscant."

"That's right." Anakin pointed to Ahsoka who just rolled her eyes at him and moved his finger away from her face. "Little grumpy, are we? You want us to travel to ALL of the planets together."

"Yes." Ahsoka raised her chest as she and everybody around waited for Anakin's decision. "I have to say that from what I heard, Rebel Base's idea is more understandable and is going to save us time."

Anakin's eyes traveled to Ahsoka, who's face had a big smile on it. Usually she would get annoyed and cross her hands over her chest in a sign of disapproval, but this wasn't one of those times.

"If it's going to save Caylan's life... Count me in." Ahsoka punched into midair and Rebel Base nodded, got up and left with the others, leaving the two alone just like Anakin asked. "Ahsoka. C-can we talk?"

Ahsoka's face quickly became serious as she inspected his expression. After close inspection she leaned backwards in her chair and crossed her arms behind her head, making a cushion for it. "Sure. Aren't we speaking already?"

"More privately." He leaned forwards and motioned Ahsoka to come closer. She rolled her eyes again and moved as she was told. "There are a few things I want to discuss with you."

"Like what?" her small, but beautiful lips formed a small smile and Anakin couldn't help but smile back. _Oh, boy. _

"Can we go somewhere more private first?"

"Fine. Follow me." she quickly stood up and leaded Anakin to the bridge, which was half empty. As the doors of the bridge opened, a holoimage of a forest or some sort was waiting for them. Five clone troopers were around it and Rebel Base stood in front of them, with his back facing the doors. "The Generals-"

"Are here." Anakin quickly announced their presence and moved to stand next to Rebel Base. "What's going on?"

Ahsoka joined them and carefully examined the image. "This is one of the tropical forests of Kashyyyk. We need a hazel from an unknown tree for the antidote."

The troopers all leaned forwards, trying to figure out how she knew what it was. She raised her eyemarking and looked at Anakin, who was also shocked. She rolled her eyes. " I read Caylan's book!"

A sudden pain hit her chest and for a second she felt pressure on her breathing way. Her hands moved to her head as she tried to concentrate on finding the source of the pain. Everybody looked at her shaking body. She quickly shared a look with Anakin and they both ran to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Caylan... He's in pain!"Anakin joined her side and they ran to his room while the others followed. "Rebel Base, get me a copy of the forest and I want the names of the trees that live there along with their pictures! I and Skywalker will get the hazel!"

"Yes sir, right away." Rebel Base stopped and started running the other way, while Ahsoka bursted thrugh Caylan's doors and found him missing. "Master check the closet and the bathroom!"

**Ahsoka's POV: **

My heart skipped a beat as I entered Caylan's room and found his bed completely empty. "Master check the closet and the bathroom!"

I turned around to see him nod and run to the closet. His steps were slower than his usual run, but I had no time to think about it and checked under his bed.

"He's here!" I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.

Caylan was sitting on the floor, next to the toilet and hugging it. I moved to his side so that I was able to slid my arm under his shoulder and lift him to his feet. I heard Anakin move to his other side and helped him and me to his bed. Anakin and I sat down on two empty chairs next to the bed and waited for Caylan to wake up. "You know, you're to overreacting in this help thing."

I lifted my head and stared at Anakin with an expression full of shock. His expression was calm and dull as always. "Well sorry for trying to save my friends life!"

"Friend? You know him for about two weeks." I stood up and looked down at Anakin with fury and stormed out of the room. His words were still ringing in my ears, even as I walked through the loud mess hall and to the bridge. _He, out of all the people, had no right saying that. He has always been the one who formed attachments not me, but now that I found a person that is so much like me and gets me... Now he wants to ruin everything with his little jealo-_

I stopped dead in my tracks. _My master's jealous! My master, Anakin Skywalker, The Chosen One is jealous of Caylan Harabosa!_ I hit my head with my hands and started laughing in the middle of the hall. A few clones, including Rebel Base, passed me and gave me a curious look and Rebel Base stopped to hand me what I asked for. "Might I ask?"_  
><em>

"Sure." I took the information out of his hands and thanked him. "What is so funny?"

I have him a sideways look and bit my lip, not completely sure if I should trust him with this situation. "Oh come on, you can trust me."

"Skywalker's jealous of Caylan."

"Why? Does he want to die too?" I looked at him, eyes widened and my lips formed a small smile that quickly faded. "No! I'll stop here and overhear your little..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Exactly. Get ready, we're leaving in five."

"Five minutes?"

"Five HOURS." he nodded and walked away into the direction of the bridge.

"Ahsoka!" I spun around and faced my master. "Why did you run off like that?"

I ignored his question. "Has Caylan woken up yet?"

"Yes. Why?" I turned around and started walking towards the hanger with my hands behind my back and Anakin soon by my side.

"We are leaving in five."

"Five minutes?"

"Hours." he quietly examined my look and bowed his head. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I had no right to say what I did and I understand why you don't want to talk to me."

"But I am talking to you."

"Well, if you wouldn't, I would understand. I think you should take a look and see how he's doing." I nodded and thanked him before turning around. "Oh, I almost forgot."

I spun around and gave him the information that Rebel Base had given me a few minutes ago. "Here. It's the information on our job. Since we'll have a harder time bringing the ingredients to Coruscant because pf the unknown plant I was thinking that maybe we should start from this point and continue straight to Kashyyyk for the hazel and then continue on and go to Felucia for the leaves of a Fungus plant. After that we can reunite with the others on Coruscant or continue to Kamino. Since you're the master you have the last word in the matter, so... What do you think? Will it work?"

"Ahsoka, I have less power over this matter than you. He's your friend, like you said, so it's entirely your decision on how should we start and finish this. I'm only here to be your adviser and, well, company." I smiled widely and gave him a brief hug before turning around again and running down to Caylan's room.

**5 hours later:**

"Let's move! Come on men, it's time to evacuate the base! Move, move!" I could hear Rebel Base's yells from the other side of the hanger as I stood next to Caylan's transport. I turned around to face him and he slowly and shakily outstretched his arm towards me and I took in and squeezed it like clones do when they competed against each other with their hands. "Don't worry, we'll get all the ingredients for the antidote.

"Thank you." I bowed my head and said my goodbye before running off to Anakin and our awaiting Starfighters. Our plan was pretty simple; board _The Resolute_ and get on _The Twilight_ as quickly as possible, so that we can complete our part of the "mission".

"Ahsoka, are you ready?"

"Yes master."

"Well, I have a word from the Council. They said that even though you weren't able to complete this mission they are willing to give you another chance. After Caylan is safe and back on Codian Moon you will be renamed into a Jedi Knight." I was able to sense the dissatisfaction hidden in his tone, so I tried not to overreact to the _BIG_ news.

"Wow... That's... That's really nice of them. When did you receive this news?"

"Right before I left _The Resolute _and was about to pass the blockade."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier, when I asked you if there's any news from the Council?"

"Because I didn't want you to get your hopes up and your guard down. I even regret telling you now."

"What! Wh-"

"Attention; the hanger doors are opening and all pilots are asked to leave as fast as possible!" We both started running to our Starfighters and quickly jumped in. I was so happy to see R7 with me in my new Starfighter. "Hey buddie."

"Well this is new!"

"Actually not; we have had lots of warning like this in the past two weeks mostly because of the Separatists."

Before we could continue our conversation we were given signals to take off. I flicked a few buttons and entered my squadron's frequency.

"Well this is off."

"What is it Rebel Base?"

"The blockade seems to have disappeared."

"What? How? Let me come up there and see." I move to the front of our formation with Anakin and Rebel Base flying by my side. I swallowed my tactic plans on how to get past the blockade the minute I realized that the blockade was missing... If missing was the right way to put it. I ceared my head and looked at the awaiting cruiser.

"Alright men, get ready to board the awaiting cruiser!" Anakin and I flew up to the cruiser first and made a safe landing. After jumping out of the Starfighter I took a look around and noticed that Caylan's transport was nowhere in sight.

"Master, where's Caylan's transport?"

"It jumped to Hyperspace right after we flew off the planet." I gave him a sideways look, not completely sure of what to make out of this information. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

He gave me a tap on the shoulder right before the Admiral approached us. "Great job commander Tano, it's a pleasure to see you again, as always."

"Thank you Admiral, I-" the alarm cut me off and I quickly turned towards Anakin. "I knew it was too good to be true!"

"Do you have your stuff?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Well than, let's go!" we ran over to the Twilight and quickly got onboard.

"Hanger doors are open."

Yet again we flew out and right into the battlefield. Out of nowhere three Separatists' cruisers showed up and Our squadron and the cruiser turned around and jumped to lightspeed for Coruscant, while we entered another coordinates and jumped to lightspeed for Kashyyyk.

Our journey just began.


	6. A Bad Start

**Third Person's POV: **

Twilight jumped out of hyperspace somewhere near Kashyyyk.

"This is not good."**  
><strong>

"What is it?"

Ahsoka stood in the middle of the cockpit, with her hands on the pilot's seat and the copilot's seat for support as she leaned forward and leveled her head with Anakin. After sharing a look, Ahsoka straightened up and moved to the side penal on the left wall. She pushed a few buttons to get a reading on the scanner and moved back into the copilot's seat. She fastened her seatbelt and moved around a little to make herself comfortable.

"Our scanners say that there are multiple middle-sized ships surrounding Kashyyyk."

"Type?"

"No identification on what type the ships are. I only know that they are middle-sized."

"Could be smugglers."

"Or Separatists."

"Or just other NORMAL people traveling. Not every ship you see is Separatist. Calm down, Snips." Ahsoka bowed her head and exhaled one long breath before turning her chair towards Anakin and looking back up at him.

"I'm sorry master. It's just that... I don't want to fail Caylan, like I failed you and the Jedi Council." Her head dropped again and Anakin turned on the autopilot. He got up and kneeled in front of her. Her shaky hands found his and she let out one single sob. Anakin reached up and stroked her cheek with his thumb. He was half angry and half sad. Angry because she thought she failed him and the council and sad because she thought so low of herself.

"Ahsoka, you never failed me. You did everything you would and that's what counts. We are peacekeepers not wariors." he really wasn't the one to talk, but somewhere deep down, inside him, he knew it was true. And that frustrated him more than anything. His perspective of the Jedi was different then Obi-Wan's and he shared it with Ahsoka, for she also thought that she must do everything in her power to save lives and win. He was thinking to much about his own needs, which included Ahsoka, to notice how close they really were. It was like watching his young self in a female and more feminine form. He shook his head.

"What? What is it?"

"I think it's time we had a talk." Ahsoka raised eyemarking. With all that stress and the news about Caylan, she totally forgot about what Anakin wanted to talk about. "What is it about?"

"Well, I haven't told you yet. If you give me a chance, I'll get to it."

"Master?"

"What!?" She could feel the frustration in his voice.

_"All hell is about to break out."_

_"I heard that!" _He gave her a sideways glance and returned to his seat.

_"Oh, sorry master. I didn't know I was talking into our bond." _Ahsoka smiled and turned her seat towards the window in front of them. Kashyyyk was already in their view. They both stared at it for a while. After a long pause Anakin turned back to Ahsoka and smiled.

_"You weren't."_

"Hey! I knew it."

_"You did not."_

_"Stop it!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I'm not in the mood!"_

_"Fine!"_

Ahsoka tried to concentrate and figure out what was it that her master wanted to talk to her about, when a memory of a certein conversation creeped into her mind. "How did the council knew of Caylan's status when they told you the news about me becoming a Knight? I mean, I never told them anything about Caylan."

"Well..." Anakin came short on words as he realized his mistake.

"You lied, didn't you. I'm not going to became a Knight. Why would you lie about something like that?"

Anakin sighed. He was not getting out of this one. "I, after you told me, contacted the Council and told them of our situation, your situation. They all agreed that you deserve a second chance."

"How were you able to contact them?"

"That's my little secret." Ahsoka rolled her eyes and looked at him."Realky?"

"No, I just used a device that they couldn't trace." Ahsoka hit her head with her hands and shook it. Anakin smiled lightly at her actions and steered the ship into Kashyyyk orbit.

Ahsoka stood up and went into her backpack to search for the information on this hazel they were supposed to find. She was able to get a dried out replica from Caylan's medicin pack, so she had some idea how the tree was supposed to look like. She opened the heavy paper filled hard cover and sear her through the names and pictures the old fashion way. Her concentration was broken when Anakin's calls surfaced her. She stuffed it all back inside her pack and ran to the cockpit. "What is it?"

Anakin didn't even move before she knew what was going on. They were crashing. "How could this happen!? I was only gone fore five minutes or so."

"Well, it turns out that you were right. Those middle-sized ships you told me about are actually Separatists. well, most of them." Anakin potioned to her chair and she quickly and quietly strapped herself in. "I can't believe we're going to crash!"

"it's not crashing, since we're still gliding!"

"Oh, ok. I guess going face down towards the surface with a broken wing and controls that are doing everything else but working is a landing for you!"

"Hey! I didn't say it was going to be a safe landing!" Ahsoka bit her lip and rolled her eyes. "Also known as a crash!" Ahsoka closer her eyes as he ship began to move more violently as they neared the surface of Kashyyyk faster and faster. "The controls are rigid. I can't move or push a thing!"

"Huh?" (Ahsoka)

"What?" (Anakin)

"What?" (Ahsoka)

"Speak up!" (Anakin)

"Why are we still doing this?" (Ahsoka)

"What did you say?" (Anakin)

"Why do I smell? Master you have to be joking!"

"Why am I smoking? Smoking what?"

"Just shut up!"

"Smoking hot? I don't know! Why?" Ahsoka couldn't hold back her laughter even though they were probably about to die. Anakin whipped his forehead as the cockpit began to heat up and sweat started to pour off of them.

"Mas-ter!" Ahsoka yelled before collapsing in her seat. He reached his hand towards her, hoping to touch her soaked skin, but he was a few inches short. Snapping his attention back to the incoming planet below, he gathered all his strength in him and pulled the steering rudder towards himself thus lifting the Twilight's airfoil and leveling the ship with the surface. He exhaled deeply and leaned back in his chair. A big smile spread across his face and he licked the sticky sweat from his lips.

Turning on the autopilot again, he stood up and stepped towards Ahsoka, who was still unconsciously sitting in her place, just like he left her. Unbuckling her belt, he lifted her up and carried her into the back. He let her down as he laid her on the bed in their small medical room aka. refresher aka. sleeping quarters. Her body was as sticky as his and he grabbed a paper towel and whipped her sweat off her face and palms. He later soaked the towel into a bowl of cold water and slowly and gently patted her face to get her blood up and running again. Dragging one of the metal boxes that they had in the hanger, to her bed, he sat on it and grabbed her hand. Slowly and gently moving it from one hand to another as lovingly as he could, he moved it to his forehead and started humming a lullaby he knew from his childhood days. After the reached the end, he looked up at her face and moved his right hand to stroke her cheek.

"Come on Snips. We have a long way ahead of us."Ahsoka smiled and opened her eyes. "So you didn't crash the ship, huh?"

"I couldn't. Not when I heard you say I was smoking hot." He smiled and stood up. His hands dropped to his side as he moved to the cockpit. Ahsoka stood up and slowly followed. "Ugh. My head hurts."

"Don't worry. It'll get better soon. If not, eat something." She nodded and sat into her seat. "And just so you know; I did not say you were smoking hot."

"Really? Then what DID you say?"

"I asked if you are joking."

"Why would I be joking?"

"You asked me why I smelled."

"No, I couldn't. I remember you asking me something and I asked you 'What did you say' and then you asked me why am I smoking... And now I'm confusing myself. I wanted to tell you that the controls were rigid. That's how it all started."

"Ok." They smiled at each other and Anakin started landing the ship while Ahsoka went into the back and grabbed their supplies and information. They met at the ramp and walked off together right into the outskirts of Palsaang, a wroshyr tree-city.

"So, remember Snips, I'm your help. This time you're in charge."

The tropical mud and other pieces of the terrain found their way into their boots and clothes. They passed on to solid ground and entered the heart of the town, which wasn't much different then the other parts; the mosquitoes and other bugs still feasted on Anakin's skin, at least the mud was gone, on the ground. They passed a few locals who greeted them with a slight nod and a greeting in Shyriiwook. "Ok, so we have two choices: number one is to talk to the locals and try to figure out from where does your hazel cone from, or number two, which is talking to one of the elders, Gumbaeki, who could let us know where to find this thing."

Ahsoka looked around for a second and sat down on one of the stone chairs near their position. "Both would be hopeless if you ask me. 60% of this planet is trees."

"I'll go with the second." Anakin sat down next to her and gave himself a slap. Ahsoka raised her eyemarking and smiled. "There was a mosquito on my cheek. I can't just let him eat me."

"Go somewhere safe then. I'm going to see this elder and I'll contact you when I'm finished." Anakin nodded and Ahsoka stood up and moved to what looked like the oldest and tallest trees in this city.

**A hour later:**

"There isn't much that he could tell me. These Pantarraas grow on the other side of Kashyyyk, near their capital city Rwookrrorro. To get to there is going to take a lot of effort, but the elder has called upon three great warriors from this clan. They will lead us through the jungle and give us some info and heads up for the creatures."

"Creatures?" Ahsoka crossed her hands over her chest as three tall figures stopped beside her. "Usually, the deeper into the jungle one went, the more dangerous the animals became. For instance, the tenacious and intelligent Kashyyykian giant weaver—a giant red-pigmented spiderlike creature—could track prey for over a mile and coordinate with other weavers to organize an ambush." She turned towards the trio behind her and motioned to the first. "This is Chuundar, the muscle, and his brother Zaaldar, the brains. They grew up in the jungle, so they are a must. This guy,"

She motioned to the third. "This is Frayyraah, he is our tour guide to the capital, only he knows the way." The trio nodded their heads towards Anakin and one gave him some kind of bowl with a white cream in it. "What is it?"

"It's to keep those mosquitoes, bugs and spiders from chewing on your skin. You can die if a certain pink bug bites you." Anakin shrugged his shoulders and dipped his hand into the cream.

"Well, it seems like you have all planned out."

They made their way into the jungle and after five minutes of mud bathing, reached a small dock. "20% of our journey is through water." Frayyraah pointed towards the trees. "These trees are called The water Trees. They made all this water. Be careful and do not touch it."

"I didn't know he could speak basics." Anakin whispered to Ahsoka as they sat down in the back of the middle-sized wooden boat. Frayyraah turned around and faced the pair. Anakin straightened up and looked at the water again. "Why?"

"Because the trees don't have any protection against predators. It protects itself by making all this fluid. Frayyraah, how long will our journey take?"

"Four Kashyyyk days. Which are two universal days."

Ahsoka looked at Anakin and then the sky. "Looks like our first day is already over."

The rest followed her gaze and Frayyraah nodded. "Chuundar will keep our boat moving, while the rest if us sleep."

Ahsoka looked at Chuundar and Zaaldar. "They don't speak much, do they?"

"No, they don't, but they hear everything."

Ahsoka closed her eyes and focused on her surroundings. She shook as the cold breez of the wind glided above her sticky, muddy and sweaty skin.

Anakin noticed her movements and wrapped an arm around her body. She looked at him sideways and smiled. "Thank you, master."

Anakin smiled at her and closed his eyes. He dropped his head and the moon light lightened his face and in that moment something turned in Ahsoka's stomach. She grabbed it and smiled as she took one last glance at the three Wookiees before closing her eyes.


	7. This Isn't As Bad As I Thought

**Ok, sorry for the long break... I have no excuse, so I'm just going to continue like nothing happened...**

**So, in the middle of this chapter I decided to go look for some Wookiee weapons on Wookieepedia and found similar names of Wookiee's that actually lived in the Star Wars universe to the ones in this story. I was extremely surprised cuz there are three Wookiees in my story right now and all of them have resembling names like a trio family that lived in The Old Republic Era... With Raven... That gave me an idea, so that is one small point of why I haven't updated in more than a month... :)**

**ANSWER TO YOUR QUESTIONS: **

**Guest- Good question and thank you for your review... I'm not sure yet, but all points out to the fact that Caylan will survive. **

**Third Person's POV:**

"Remind me again; why didn't we take the ship?"

"You can't land anywhere near the city. It's extremely dangerous and impossible to get pass the tall trees around it." Anakin looked at the elder Wookiee and scratched his back.

"And besides, it got stuck in the mud." Ahsoka got up and joined Anakin at the front of the boat. It was already around midday, but that didn't show since the tall trees' crotchets were so thick you could barely see the sun or the sky.

He turned around and faced her, handing her a nice small mug of warm soup that they brought along. "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't. Well, at least until Frayyraah gave me a 'coat' made out of those big leaves." She pointed to a big line of bushes showing themselves above the water with huge leaves hanging to all sides. Anakin glanced at the decent coat around her shoulders. "Interesting."

"To you it's not, but I'm starting to like it here."

"You have to be joking."

"What? What's wrong with that? It's not that awful." She smiled at him and looked at the two brothers ahead. Frayyraah turned to look at her. "We have a big problem. There is something coming our way." He pulled the soup out of Ahsoka's hands and poured it into the water overboard. "Wh-"

"Did this have meat in it!?" Ahsoka nodded her head. "Out here we don't eat that, because it attracts animals a lot more vicious than what you are about to see. Well, at least not meat made like that."

Anakin and Ahsoka stood up quickly, with their lightsabers in hand. "What's that?"

"Gray two-headed tiger."

"A what?" Before Frayyraah could answer to Ahsoka's question, a big shadow was thrown over them. They looked up at the sky to see the tiger getting nearer and nearer. "Master."

"Get out of the way!" Anakin pushed Ahsoka to the front of the boat, towards the Wookiee trio and followed her. "Don't let it harm the ship!"

The tiger landed on one of the trees, that was slightly bent over and jumped at them. Ahsoka threw herself to the side, avoiding his sharp big claws. Anakin threw himself at him and Ahsoka quickly tried to catch up. They were both pushed back and Ahsoka grabbed her right monstral as she hit the side with it. "'Ship'. Can someone help a little?"

Chuundar nodded and threw himself at the tiger, sending them both into the water. "No, the water, it's poisoned!"

"Don't worry, Chuundar is resistant to it."

"How? You told me-"

"I don't know his past so well, but that's how it is." All four of them looked over the side of the boat and stared at the bobbles forming on the water, where Chuundar and the tiger fell. "Stop the boat, we're still moving."

Ahsoka grabbed a long wooden stick and pushed it into the mud underneath the water. "There, that will keep us in the same spot for a while. Any sign of Chuundar?"

Anakin shook his head and leaned against the side of the boat. "No. I think he's gone." Ahsoka stared at him sadly and moved to sit down by his side. "What was that?"

The boat rooked and Ahsoka grabbed the side again, her hand reaching for the lightsaber on her belt. Chuundar's brother, Zaaldar, pushed them out if the way and screamed something in their native language before pushing his hands into the water. He frantically splashed around until he started pulling something out of the water. Ahsoka helped him and they pulled Chuundar into the boat. Anakin looked over the side and stared at the water to see if the tiger is still alive and coming up. "He's unconscious. Zaaldar will take care of him, you two help me protect the boat."

Anakin nodded and continued staring at the water, while Ahsoka stepped to the middle of the boat as Frayyraah looked over the other side. The boat moved again and Ahsoka pulled out both her lightsabers, ready to attack anything that comes out. Anakin cold not see anything and slowly turned towards his Jedi companion. "I think Chuundar killed it."

"I hope so. The last thing we need is more interference."

"Shall we get a move on then?" Anakin looked at Frayyraah for a response. After receiving a nod, Ahsoka pulled the wooden stick out of the mud and placed it inside the boat. "This can be our stopping help, when we need it."

Anakin smiled at her. Resourcefulness was one of the good attributes she possessed, along with charm, humor, flexibility, intelligence, friendliness, honesty, the passion of wanting to become a Jedi Knight and, well... Beauty. It was sad really. Because of Ahsoka's dedication to the Jedi Code, the thought of her that way was saddening. Anakin was well aware of his feelings for her and the fact that they weren't going to disappear so easily. He has been acting so grumpy, trying to coverup and not show any signs that might let Ahsoka believe he felt anything more than close friendship towards her.

Ahsoka bumped her shoulder into his, purposely nudging him. "Are you alright master? You seem detached."

"Detached?"

"Yes. You refuse to talk to me much, or anyone else around. I feel your sadness but you do not use my shoulder when I'm pretty much forcing it under your nose."

"That's your way of saying that you're forcing me to let you help."

"No, that's my way of pleading you to let me help. Whenever I touch a sensitive subject you change the direction of the conversation with a silly joke."

"That's just how I am. Smoking hot." Ahsoka chuckled. "I did not say you were smoking hot. And that's exactly what I mean."

Anakin shifted his position and turned his face away from her. "Snips, there's nothing to talk about. I already told you everything back on Coruscant."

"About your past, not you. You don't talk to me much if it isn't about the mission or just small talk ever since we landed on this planet." Ahsoka moved closer, knowing she should have stayed in the same position as before.

"It's not my kind of planet, Ahsoka. I was born on Tatooine. You know; sand, hot, two suns, no water, no mosquito and no mud bathing."

Ahsoka closed her mouth before another judgment could escape her lips and moved away. "Where are you going?"

"To help Zaaldar. I think he-" before she could finish, the boat came to a fast halt. "From here on out we go by foot."

"Already?" Frayyraah looked at Anakin and nodded. "I said only 20% of our trip will be on water. We slept through most of the water journey so it feels like we traveled little... Lets get a move on quickly, before the night sets in too quickly."

Anakin and Ahsoka threw their supplies and information in a bag over their shoulders while Zaaldar helped his brother to stand. Anakin helped out by taking Chuundar's bowcaster. "This is one _odd_ bowcaster."

Frayyraah looked at him and smiled. "Its creator was also named Chuundar, who lived in The Old Republic Era, so this is an extremely old weapon. It was said to be enhanced, specially modified by Czerka Arms to use special upgrades, as a result of Chuundar's alliance with Czerka slavers. A 'fallen' Jedi Knight, the creator of Raven's Sith Empire at the time, Revan, took it when he killed Chuundar with the help of Zaalbar, Chuundar's brother, and Freyyr, Chuundar's father, during the first stage of the Rebellion on Kashyyyk. You can see the resemblance in the brothers' names." Anakin nodded and lightly squeezed the bowcaster between his hands. "It's impossible for a weapon to stay in this good shape for such a long time..."

"As I said, it's believed to be enchanted and besides, many parts have been replaced."

"How do you know so much about it?" Ahsoka stepped closer and lightly let her hand trace over the bowcaster. "Freyyr... Frayyraah... I see some resemblance in those two names as well."

Frayyraah straightened up and yelled something to Zaaldar in their native language before walking of the boat. "Let's not waste any more time."

**Anakin's POV:**

I watched Ahsoka walk off in a light and jumpy mood while I barely dragged my feet behind me. I wrapped the cloak firmly around my chest and looked Ahsoka. "You cold?"

She nodded and I quietly and gently pulled her closer, hoping to warm us both. Or at least to keep me from freezing to death. I could feel her hand slowly wrap itself around my back and I looked down at her. "Thanks master. This is the second time you saved me from freezing."

"It's what I do best." Ahsoka laughed and I smiled, knowing I made her laugh and not someone else... I stopped dead in my tracks. Am I really that glad she was laughing? I shook my head, receiving a worried glare from Ahsoka and Frayyraah. "Are you alright, Skywalker? If the bugs are still a problem and can make more of that cream."

"No, it's not it, but thanks."

"Are you alright master?" I tensed up and stated in front of myself. "Yeah, I'm fine Snips. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I-I'm fine." She definitely didn't sound fine, but I didn't want to push her and just continued moving. Zaaldar and his brother, Chuundar, were already ahead for twenty feet as the thickness of the trees and the difficulty of the terrain began to decrease. I and Ahsoka began to travel lightly, our guard down as we moved around with ease. "Master."

I turned around and waited for her to level her walking pace with mine. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"You promise you won't get mad?"

"I can't promise that, Snips. It depends on what you want to tell me."

"Ok. I feel weird, bothered by inappropriate thoughts and can't concentrate on things happening around me because of them."

I was eager to hear more. "What kind of thoughts?"

"Thoughts that involve inappropriate feeling for or towards _someone_ close to me."

I spun around quickly, feeling her hit my chest hard, and unintentionally pulled on her arm more aggressively then I wanted to. I didn't want this to happen, but Ahsoka was just like me so I could have predicted it all. "Who is he and what's his name?"

"Master!" I shook my head. Jealousy was not a good start. "Master, please. I asked for your help, not your lecture on his wrong that is, because I know, and you to pull my arm off!"

She mouthed something and walked past me, her head facing the ground she walked on. I felt bad and tried to speak to her, but at the time when u turned around she was already way ahead, waking by Frayyraah's side. I sighed, my guilty gut feeling kicking in and followed them slowly.

"Master Skywalker!" My head shot up to the older Wookiee by Ahsoka's side. "Come meet your new friend."

I raised my eyebrow and quickly ran up to their position. They stared at something below them and I followed. A big green gap of trees and small villages here and there opened up. "We go down?"

"Yes. Grab the vines hanging from the edge... " he grabbed three into one hand. "Those will be our support."

Ahsoka stepped forwards. "Hold on! You want us to get to down _there_ by climbing down _here_ with _these_?" I chuckled lightly and she shot me a warning glare. "Oh, come on Snips. Where's the adventure?"

"_This_ is suicide!" Maybe she wasn't that much like me after all...

Still, I was having more fun than I thought I would... The bugs stopped bitting me and I was finally able to do what I knew best; lead.

This isn't as bad as I first thought.

**NOTE: Please take a moment and head over to my profile page to vote for a poll on the idea of putting Obidala into the No Name story.  
><strong>

**Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my gosh, I should totally be crucified for not updating this story... I just checked. Since 1.16.2013! Half of you probably though its dead, but it's not... And I'm so so so so so sorry! It's just not on my To do list until recently.**

**Sorry. So sorry. So so sorry. So so so sorry.**

**Ahsoka's POV:**

I felt bad for mouthing off at Anakin what was considered an insult in Togruti, but who could blame me? It seemed the best thing to say and try to cool off, since I was angry at him at the time for almost pulling my arm off. Besides, it's not like he understood what I was saying. I grabbed one of the vines and slowly lowered myself to a small rock 'shelf' nine feet below me. Small and easy steps would soon get me to where I wanted to be: down there. I looked over the side, to see how much of this I had to go through, and felt the shelf slightly shift. I moved back to the wall and squirmed against it, hoping to make it stop moving. My heart started to beat faster as I tried to calm myself down. I was prepared for anything really, but hoped for the best: to stay alive.

"You coming, Snips? It's getting kinda lonely down here." Anakin was already five ledges lower and I couldn't even move an inch, while he just kept throwing himself lower and lower, moving from one ledge to the other at the speed of light. Well maybe not that fast, but I knew he went fast enough to consider it as showing off. I took in a few deep, calming breaths and looked over the side again, but with a little more care this time. Anakin stared up at me and I could see his dusty face and that annoyingly charming smirk. Shaking my head I snapped back to reality as a pair of vines came swinging my way. I looked up, behind me, and saw Frayyraah swing them at me again, motioning me to hold on as he's coming to my rescue... I grabbed them and smiled as a thank you. I turned my head towards Anakin below me and smirked right back at him. I was still angry at him, but it was nice of him to say that even though I knew it was meant as a joke.

After patiently waiting for Frayyraah to follow me, I lowered myself to the next ledge by slowly slipping myself down with the vines wrapped around my wrists. I looked up to see Frayyraah follow me with another set of vines and then down to see Anakin wait for me in the same position and spot as before. "If we plan to continue like this, it will take us a day to get down."

"Well then, less talking and more moving." I nodded and jumped from the shelf down to where Anakin stood, it quickly seemed like a high risk to take, but right about now I would do anything to shut his mouth. He was about to reach for the vines swinging from side to side when I jumped right in front of him, facing his muddy front. He backed his head away as an instant reflex and his eyes grew wide. "Woah, watch it."

The ledge lightly shook with my landing and I felt myself lean over the edge, with the valley right below me. "Ahsoka!"

"Master!" Anakin reached his hand out and grabbed my upper arm, forcefully pulling me forwards, but to no avail. My body, leaning over the edge, already caused the ledge to shift and move away from the wall, almost falling off. I knew that if I don't move away or level the weight on both sides we would most likely fall off and possibly die. Gathering enough strength to keep myself standing I nudged Anakin's hand away and used the force to push him towards the wall. The ledge started to level itself as soon after and I sighed in relief, feeling good about my rescue.

Anakin stumbled backwards, to the other side and his eyes widened. "Sorry, master. Are you ok?" He and I both detected the angry undertone in my voice; I did it automatically.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I have to thank you."

"Huh?" I looked up at his smiling face and almost smiled back. "You saved us." And I was quite glad that he acknowledged that. "But don't let that get to your head; you were just lucky your idea worked and saved us out of your mess."

"What's wrong, master? Unhappy to admit that I saved your butt from an accident?"

"You caused this little accident, so I guess that outweighs your rescue." I rolled my eyes. Typical Anakin. "But I was able to quickly react and repair my mistake."

"Sure. Whatever you say." The sarcasm was unneeded and almost dripping off of his tongue. I bit my lip and raised my eyemarking. "I'll have you know that if I-"

"Let's just continue going and we'll talk at the bottom. The sun is going to set in an hour."

"Whatever you say." I forced a small smile and motioned to the vines.

"You lead." My eyes rolled by the smirk that followed me and I sighed. We stared at each other for a moment before a loud howl, followed by angry growls and claws crashing against the ground shrieked through the air. I covered my monstrals by how loud and annoying it was and closed my eyes.

"Move out of the way!" I looked up at Frayyraah to see him quickly slipping down the vines, past us, and to the two brothers. They ran away from the wall and them turned around and lifted their bowcaster at us or something behind us. I ducked out of the way before being covered by Anakin. "Watch out!"

I looked to my left and an idea quickly creeped into my mind. "Master, there."

I pointed to big old log, covered in vines and turned downwards. "If we can untangle it from the vines and climb onto it-"

"It can serve as a ride down to the bottom. Do you think it'll work? The slope is too steep."

"It's ok. We can make it work, we'll just lift the front with the force."

"Ok, good thinking. Let's go then." He looked at the three Wookiees below and nodded his head. They raised their bowcasters a bit more and stared at something behind us. I followed their eyes and looked up to see four huge shadows. They crouched down and started jumping from one ledge to the other. "Agh."

"It's ok, Snips. Just jump."

**Anakin's POV:**

"I can't!" I looked down at her as her small hands took hold of her ankle. "I think it's twisted." Well, that's just great. "Hold on."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to my body. I sensed the ledge shift a bit and used the force to jump to the log, tangling us in the vines. Ahsoka sat in front of me as I activated my lightsaber to cut the vines. "Just stay calm Ahsoka. I got this."

"I am calm. Just tell me when to h-" she got cut off by the forceful surge that almost threw us off the log. "Ok, I got it. This is the vine that's been holding us up. When you're ready..."

"Ready." I nodded and cut it in half, sending us flying down the slope. Ahsoka used the force and tried to lift the front end of the log, but it didn't work. We both tried, but to no use. I cursed under my breath and fisted my hands. "What now!?"

Next time I'm going to try everything out first, before sending Ahsoka and I into death... Nah. "Jump. We'll land like on Geonosis."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, probably remembering the whole event, which was, I admit, my fault entirely. I watched her get ready and followed her lead. "Three, two... One! Let go!"

We jumped up and the log crashed against the wall and started breaking into small pieces. I grabbed her by her upper arm and pulled her towards me so she could put her hands around my neck. "Hold on."

She tightened her squeeze and started chocking me. "A-Ahs-A-Ahsoka!"

She let go and apologized. I smiled and used the force to stop our fall. The ground was still coming closer and closer, but with less speed then before. I told Ahsoka we were good and made a safe landing. "It's like flying a ship."

"Depends on how you define flying."

"Oh shut up."

"If you two are done chatting, I'd like if we could move on before the sun sets." We looked at Frayyraah and nodded. "Sorry, just making up after a fight."

"How's your ankle?"

"Not hurting. I don't even think it's damaged in any way." I sighed. "What's good to hear."

I looked at the position of the sun. "The sun is beginning to set."

"Really, master? I would have never thought of that if you didn't point it out. Thank you for being such a life saver."

"Any time Snips." I watched her smile brightly before waking behind Frayyraah. I felt something jump inside me and smiled myself. Every time I see her smile and know I was the one who brought it to her face I feel like all my life's goals have been achieved. My heart beat fastens and I just can't stop smiling.

We walked straight into another forest, this one being a bit more rocky then the last. We climbed over big, small, middle sized white rocks that seemed to grow out of the ground. I watched as the two Wookiee brothers scouted up ahead, Ahsoka and Frayyraah moved slowly in the middle and I took a look out for our backs. Ahsoka turned to me a few times and I smiled every single time she did. When I asked her what she wanted she'd respond that she was just checking that I'm still there. Nice.

"We can have a moment to regain our strengths before continuing."

"No thanks, I don't feel like sitting. You, Skyguy?

"Neither do I, but I think Frayy deserves a moment to rest, don't you think?" I motioned towards Frayyraah, who was breathing like he has just ran ten miles without stopping. oh, right, of course."

"Thank you. You can go take a look around the rest site, there is no danger here." I nodded and jumped over a few rocks, slowly moving away from Ahsoka and Frayyraah. In the back of my mind I hoped Ahsoka would follow me so I'd finally getter chance to talk to her in peace and without anyone or anything bothering us, but that didn't happen since I saw her turn away and head somewhere else.

"Well I can't go back now." That would make me look horribly stupid. So I turned around and walked on. In circles. I watched and waited around for Ahsoka to get back so that I wouldn't be the first to return. "What are you doing?"

I jumped up at that. How could she sneak up on me so easily? "I don't know. Probably because you're thinking of something and just didn't notice me."

I nodded and made some space on the log I was sitting on. The only thing that was comfortable enough to sit on in the forest. She sat down like she was riding it and I looked away for a while. "Want some?"

She pushed a whole basket of weird green looking balls the size of my fist into my lap. "What's this?"

"Fruit. Eat it! It's really good." I picked one up and weighted it around in my hands. It was pretty heavy, it didn't smell, it didn't look poison and it didn't look rotten. I took a bite out of one and cringed. "What? What's wrong?"

"My teeth at the bite." I pushed the basket back into Ahsoka's lap and accidentally lifted her skirt... Not that she noticed. "I know what you mean. I felt that, too, but after a while I got used to it and it stopped hurting me that much."

She gave me another one, but I pushed her hand away. "Come on, Anakin. You have to eat."

"I'd rather eat a piece of rock then bite another one of those things." Untrue. They tasted pretty good. A bit sour, but I always liked that. Ahsoka bent over and picked up a rock about the size of her fist and gave it to me. "Here you go! Enjoy and excuse me while I take these to Frayyraah."

I put the rock back from where she took it and looked behind her. If totally run up to her right about now and just tell her what I'm thinking about... Her. "Skyguy!"

"Huh?"

"Let's go. We're moving on." Oh, ok. I nodded and ran up to the group. "So, where to now?"

"If we sacrifice the night to walk, we can reach the near village by the end of next day and then rest in beds without bugs that night and a big breakfast the next day."

"Alright. I'm ok with that. You Snips?"

"Sure."

She put her hands on her hips and our old routine started up again. The two brothers took Ahsoka's whole basket and I could hear them chewing from a twenty feet difference.

I rolled my eyes and handed Ahsoka one blanket that we packed along for the ride. "What about you, master?"

"I'm not cold, thanks." She unwrapped it and handed me one end. "We'll share it."

"Ok." She wrapped her hand around my waits and I pulled her closer, to make sure she was really warm.

In the position that we were I remembered what she said when we were above the wall we just claimed down from. I still wanted to know who this _someone_ she was talking about was. I wanted to gut him and hang him from the inside out.


End file.
